The Boss Baby
''The Boss Baby ''is an American computer-animated comedy film directed by Tom McGrath. It is loosely based on the 2010 picture book of the same name by Marla Frazee. It was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was released on March 31, 2017. A sequel is scheduled to be released on March 26, 2021. Plot Tim Templeton, a 7-year-old boy living with his parents Ted and Janice, is surprised when an infant in a business suit arrives at his house and is announced as Tim's little brother. Tim grows jealous as the infant begins receiving more attention from his parents. One night, Tim learns that the infant can talk like an adult; the infant introduces himself as "The Boss". Tim attempts to record a conversation between the Boss Baby and the other toddlers that arrive at his house for a play date. During the meeting, the Boss Baby explains to the other toddlers that puppies are receiving more love than babies. They catch Tim attempting to record them and try to steal the tape, leading to a chase during which the tape is destroyed. In a fit of rage, Tim attempts to get rid of the Boss Baby, but is caught by his parents and grounded. Later on, the Boss Baby has Tim suck a pacifier and transports them to Baby Corp, a company where adult-minded infants work to preserve love for infants. The Boss Baby explains that he is on a mission to uncover why puppies are receiving more love than babies and infiltrated Tim's residence because his parents work at Puppy Co., which is releasing a new puppy on the day that employees take their children to work. The Boss Baby also explains that he needs to drink a formula that enables him to retain his intelligence on a regular basis, and if he doesn't, he will revert into a normal baby. Upon learning that the Boss Baby will be fired if he does not bring up any information, thereby forcing him to remain with the Templetons forever, Tim agrees to help the Boss Baby uncover information on the new puppy. Tim's parents lift his grounding and bring him and the Boss Baby to Puppy Co, where Tim and the Boss Baby attempt to uncover the plans for the new puppy. However, they are captured by Puppy Co.'s founder, Francis E. Francis, who reveals that he was once the head of Baby Co. before bein fired when it was discoved that he was lactose intolerant, which prevented the formula from working properly. Francis explains that he intends to use the Forever Puppies to steal the love from infants worldwide by infecting them with the Boss Baby's serum formula. Francis and Tim's parents promptly set off for Las Vegas, leaving Tim and the Boss Baby to be guarded by Francis' brother Eugene. Without the formula, the Boss Baby begins to revert into a normal baby. Tim and the Boss Baby manage to elude Eugene and use a plane for Elvis impersonators to reach Las Vegas just as Francis is presenting the Forever Puppy. Francis locks up Tim's parents in order to burn them with exhaust from a rocket used to launch the Forever Puppies. Tim and the Boss Baby battle Francis and manage to defeat him by knocking him into a vat filled with the formula, causing him to revert back into an infant. With Francis dealt with, the Boss Baby releases the puppies from the rocket to save Tim's parents, but reverts into an infant while still on the rocket. Tim sings him the family song, causing him to jump off the rocket before it takes off. Tim gives the Boss Baby the formula, restoring his intelligence, but the two are confronted by the infant Francis. Before they can fight, however, Eugene takes Francis away, reassuring Tim and the Boss Baby that he will raise him right this time. The Boss Baby gets promoted and returns to Baby Co., but he and Tim learn that they miss each other. After Tim writes a letter to the Boss Baby asking him to return, the Boss Baby decides to stay at the Templeton residence permanently as a normal baby. In the present day, Tim, now an adult, finishes the story to his young daughter. The daughter observes her newborn sister, and finds to her shock that she, too, is a Boss Baby. Cast *Alec Baldwin as The Boss Baby. *Miles Bakshi as Tim Templeton. *Jimmy Kimmel as Ted Templeton. *Lisa Kudrow as Janice Templeton. *Steve Buscemi as Francis E. Francis. *Conrad Vernon as Eugene Francis. *ViviAnn Yee as Stacy. *Eric Bell Jr. as The Triplets. *David Soren as Jimbo. Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Spy films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2017 films